Only for you
by PurpleBlackGoth
Summary: They just realized that they love each other. But what if their love will end in such a tragic accident? Will he ever accept that… she’s dead? it can't be. she's not dead. LenxKahoko! please review. :D
1. I'm fallin

Only for you

Only for you

* * *

**Summary:** They just realized that they love each other. But what if their love will end in such a tragic accident? Will he ever accept that… she's dead?

--

The concours was a success and it really changed everyone's life and everyone learned how to love Music.

Especially the participants, their love for Music grown deeply than before, and for Kahoko she also learned to love Music as well.

Until it came to a point that Kahoko learned to love the self-centered, arrogant and cold participant named Len Tsukimori and the just realized that they really love each other. Somehow, they keep it a secret that they have a relationship.

--

It was during class, everyone was bored during English class because their topic has been discussed already.

"Any questions?" the teacher asked.

Someone on the class raised his hand and asked, "How's your love life sir?"

The teacher blushed sheepishly.

The whole class can't believe it that their classmate would ask such a question.

"I uhh… ano… eto…" the teacher only said and blushed more.

bell rings

Atlas! The bell finally rang and the whole day at school finally ended.

"Kaho-chan, are you going home with us?" Mio asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to practice." Hino replied and looked at her red case she's holding.

"You have to practice? But the concours is already finished, isn't it?" Nao said.

"Well yeah, maybe I'm just used in practicing my violin. I love it after all." Hino replied.

"Oh, it's okay Kaho-chan. We understand." Mio said.

They exchanged goodbyes and left.

Hino sighed and noticed she was the only one left in the room.

Suddenly, she noticed that someone was about to enter their classroom.

"Who is it?" Hino asked.

Then the person revealed himself and it was, "Len!" Hino said.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you." Len apologized.

"Oh it's okay! I don't mind. I was about to leave and head for practice." Hino said.

"That's good, Kahoko."

"What do you want from me anyway?"

Len blushed a bit and he totally forgot what he went there for.

He stared for a while at Kahoko's gentle eyes.

She was lovely as usual.

He want to touch her soft skin but he can't.

"Len-kun, is there something wrong?" Kahoko asked.

From her voice, he snapped from reality.

"Gomen." Len apologized and noticed that Kahoko is very near him.

Then he blushed again.

"It's okay, you just suddenly spaced out a while ago." Kahoko said.

"Oh, I'm really sorry."

"So what was that you were saying?"

Len's heart suddenly pounded hard.

"My mother is having a concert next week, and she's inviting both of us to participate and have a duet." Len said trying to make himself to his usual composure.

Suddenly, Kahoko hugged Len.

"A concert? Wow! Sure I will participate with you Len. It's with you after all." Kahoko said and blushed a bit.

Len smiled at her, it was strange but his smile encourages her a lot to play the violin.

"Hey, how about let's practice right now?" Kahoko asked.

Len answered _'yes'_ and said, "Do you want to practice at my house? My parents and grandparents are both out of town."

"Sure."

When they both went down the stairs, Kahoko suddenly slip on some wet floor.

"Kahoko!" Len yelled and caught Kahoko right away before she reached the floor.

Kahoko landed on Len's chest.

"Len! Ohh! Gomene!! I'm really really sorry." Kahoko immediately stood up and bowed at Len.

"_Why do I always have to catch her when she falls…" _Len thought and then stood up.

"It's okay." Len just said.

Len was glad that she's okay and there's no one left in the school except for the soccer team who were left practicing so nobody really saw them.

Suddenly, Len hold Kahoko's hand and their fingers intertwined.

Kahoko looked at Len's blushing face while he's looking away.

"_It's so nice that we're always together these days." _Kahoko thought.

"It's for your safety, so that you won't slip or even fall on something again." Len just said and started walking with Kahoko.

"Hai!"

--

"Oi, Ryoutaro." One of Ryoutaro's team mate said.

"Yeah?" Ryoutaro asked while he was sitting on the bleachers.

"Isn't that Kahoko-san and Len-kun together?" he pointed at the couple walking together leaving the school.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Are they going out? They make a great couple." He giggled.

Ryoutaro hit his team mate's head and said, " There's nothing going on with that two 'yah know."

His friend rub his head that was just hit by Ryoutaro and asked, " Then why are they holding hands, huh? And why are they even together?"

"I don't know." Ryoutaro said getting pissed off.

"_I really don't know, why are they together? It's been days already." _He thought.

"Are you jealous or what? You sound jealous…" his team mate teased again.

Ryoutaro hit his team mate's head again and changed the topic, "Let's continue practicing."

--

A few minutes later, Kahoko and Len arrived at the Tsukimori residence.

Len led Kahoko the way as they go inside.

When they went inside, the house was neat as it was before.

"Seat there." Len pointed at a couch on the living room.

Kahoko followed what he said.

"Stay there, I'll just take a shower if you don't mind." Len said.

"Go ahead, I don't mind. I'll just wait for you here in the living room." Kahoko said and smiled.

Len left the room to take a shower, while Kahoko was just wondering around the living room.

"_this room sure is big for just a few of them. I wonder if Len is lonely here in their house." _She thought.

She suddenly remembered the time when Len took care of her hands and the time he got a fever and she's the only one who knew about it.

The time when they both played the "Ave Maria" together in the music camp was also memorable for her.

Every single moment she's with him, it was precious to her like she shouldn't lose it.

"Len." She said his name to herself.

"Yes?" a stern voice behind her said.

She looked back and saw Len.

"Le-len! I didn't noticed you were there! Gomen ne." Kahoko said and apologized.

"It's okay, let's start looking for a piece to play." Len said.

While Kahoko was looking for a musical pieces, she saw a piece by Schubert on top of the shelf.

She tried to reach but she can't. So she tiptoed and tried to reach it again.

Finally, she reached it but she didn't noticed she lost her balance.

"Ahh!" Kahoko yelled.

Len turned around and saw Kahoko falling.

His body quickly responded and caught her on time before her body hit the floor.

Kahoko's eyes were closed because she know she was going to hit the floor.

She noticed that she was lying on a body… again.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was above Len's body.

It was an awkward scene.

Len was holding her shoulders and their face are near.

The could feel each other's breathing and their eyes were staring each other.

Len sat up and Kahoko as well but they stayed in their position.

Their eyes are locked up with each other.

Len touched her soft cheeks and Kahoko hold on Len's hand.

Kahoko blushed but she didn't mind.

Len went nearer to her face until the only thing he know is that his lips landed on hers.

Hino placed her hand on his chest and kissed him back.

"_It's my first kiss…" _both of them thought at the same time.

Their cut the kiss every time they have to catch air until Len whispered, "Gomen ne, Kahoko."

"It's okay, Len."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"So are we doing again Schubert's 'Ave Maria'?" Len cut the silence.

"Ha-hai. Just like we did before." Kahoko said.

Len looked at his watch and said it was getting late.

"Maybe we could practice this tomorrow." Kahoko said.

"I don't mind." He said. "I'll walk you home."

"Hai!" Kahoko said.

They let the mansion and started walking to Kahoko's house.

While they were walking, Len hold Kahoko's hand and squeezed it and their fingers intertwined.

Then they arrived at Kahoko's house.

"Let's call it a day, Len." Kahoko said and smiled.

When she was about to enter her house, Len grabbed her wrist and made her face him.

"Thanks for everything, Kahoko." Len said looking away while Kahoko smiled.

"You're welcome Len.

"I… I uhh… l-lo…" Len tried to say _'I love you' _to Kahoko but he can't.

"What did you say Len?" Kahoko asked that surprised Len.

"I uhh… ano.. se you tomorrow in practice." Len lied.

"Oh, ok. Sure!" Kahoko said and went insider her house.

"_What did I just say? How come I can't say it her though I already said her once. Maybe I'll just say it tomorrow." _Len thought.

* * *

--

a/n: so that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!


	2. Newspaper

Only for you

**Only for you**

**Summary: **They just realized that they love each other. But what if their love will end in such a tragic accident? Will he ever accept that… she's dead?

* * *

**--**

"**I… I uhh… l-lo…" Len tried to say **_**'I love you' **_**to Kahoko but he can't.**

"**What did you say Len?" Kahoko asked that surprised Len.**

"**I uhh… ano.. se you tomorrow in practice." Len lied.**

"**Oh, ok. Sure!" Kahoko said and went insider her house.**

"_**What did I just say? How come I can't say it her though I already said her once. Maybe I'll just say it tomorrow." **_**Len thought.**

**--**

"Yunoki, have you heard the news?" Kazuki said over the phone.

"What news? I watched news last night but I never seen a special news." Azuma said.

Kazuki started to sobbed over the phone. "About, Kaho-chan…?"

"About Kahoko? Well, I didn't see a news about Kahoko last night at the news. Well anyway, what about her?" Azuma asked.

Kazuki sobbed more. "She… s-she went home together with… w-with…"

"With who?" Azuma said cutting Kazuki's buckles.

"With Len-kun." Hihara said in a whisper.

"Oh, is that true? That two could never get along." Azuma said getting curious especially if it's about Kahoko.

"I g-guess…"

"I'll ask her myself, Ja! See you at school." Azuma said and hang up the phone.

"Ja."

--

"Oh no! I'm laaaaaate!" Kahoko yelled.

She quickly took a bath and put on her uniform.

"You're late Kahoko." Her mother said and gave Kahoko her lunch.

"See you later mom!" Kahoko said.

"Wait! Someone is waiting for you outside." Her mother said.

"Really? Okay, I'll just find out. Bye!" she said and left.

When she got out of her house, she saw a black car and a man with a long violet hair standing beside the car and a man with blue hair that has white skin.

The guy with blue hair was glaring at the other guy, while the other guy was just smiling sweetly.

"Len-kun? Azuma-kun? What are you both doing here?" Kahoko asked while her sweat dropped.

Len immediately went near Kahoko and hold her hand and pulled her.

"Come on, let's go. We're late." He said.

Suddenly, Azuma also pulled Kahoko's other hand.

"Ride on my car, we'll arrive there on time." Azuma said while still holding Kahoko's hand.

Both Len and Azuma were glaring each other while Kahoko sighed.

"Len, let's just come with Azuma. It's pretty late 'yah know." Kahoko said with a smile.

"_I lost." _Len thought.

"Fine." He said with a stern voice.

"That's good, two heads are better than one!" Azuma said and pulled both of them inside.

Len sighed and looked outside the window.

"_I was suppose to fetch her and come with her to school." _Len thought again.

--

**While Len was walking to Kahoko's house, a black car arrived at Kahoko's house at the same time when he arrived.**

"_**IS that…?" **_**Len thought.**

"**Ohayou gozaimasu, Len-kun!" Azuma greeted.**

--

"So Kahoko-chan, I heard you went home together with Len-kun yesterday. Is that true?" Azuma asked.

Kahoko suddenly blushed and remembered what happened yesterday at school and at Len's house.

"So…?" Len answered with his usual voice when Kahoko was about to answer.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Azuma said.

There was silence.

Suddenly, the car stopped in front of Seiso Academy.

"Here we are! Atlas! Thanks for the ride Azuma-senpai!" Kahoko said.

"You're welcome Kahoko, as long as it's with you." Azuma said.

"_Shut up moron." _Len thought and pulled Kahoko away from Azuma.

"Let's go already, we're late and you're slacking off." Len said and left with Kahoko.

"Ja!" Kahoko waved at Yunoki and left with Len.

--

"Tomorrow, you'll be coming with me going to school." Len said while walking with Kahoko to her class.

"Ha-hai." Kahoko just answered.

"_is it me? Or is it just I noticed that Len is jealous." _Kahoko thought curiously.

"Anyway Len, are we going to practice this lunch?" Kahoko asked.

"Yeah, come early, okay?" Len said.

"Hai."

Then they arrived at Kahoko's classroom. Fortunately, the teacher hasn't arrived yet.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Len-chan!" Kahoko said and waved at Len.

"Eh? L-len-chan?" Len said with a surprised tone.

Kahoko giggled. "I was just kidding. It was cute though. Ja!" She said and smiled and left.

"Ja."

"_Cute? I'm cute? Iie, you're the one who's cute." _Len thought.

--

bell rings

"It's lunch time, everyone's dismissed." The teacher said and left.

"Mou, Kaho-chan! You're so lucky!!" Mio yelled.

"Yeah, having a boyfriend like Tsukimori-kun sure is sweet!" Nao said.

"EH?! Wait, how did you know?" Kahoko asked surprised.

Nao and Mio grinned and showed the school's newspaper.

The newspaper said:

_**Violin Romance?**_

_Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino spotted going home together holding hands yesterday! Could this be the Violin romance? IT should be! It was said that 25 years ago, two rival violinists fell in love each other during the concours. Could this be the violin romance happening for real? I asked all the Gen. Ed. Students and Music students if they're a couple for real, and they said it seems so. Because if it is, the violin romance is true!_

_Written by: Amou_

Kahoko's eyes widened.

"So Kaho-chan, are you really a couple?" Mio asked anxiously.

Kahoko looked at her wrist watch and said, "Well you look at the time, I have to go now!" and then she left.

--

"It's confirmed, Kazuki." Azuma said.

"Kaho-chan?" Kazuki said with sad eyes.

"Yeah, they're in a relationship." Azuma said and showed the school's newspaper headline.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!"

--

"I told you they're going out!" Ryoutaro's team mate said.

Ryoutaro was reading the headline, dumbfounded.

--

"Fuyuumi-chan, I'm happy today." Shimizu said.

"Nani?"

"It's because, Tsukimori-senpai and Hino-senpai are already going out." He said sleepily.

"Yeah, they really do make a cute couple."

--

While Kahoko was about to arrive at the practice rooms, many music students were staring at her and whispering. Some were even gossiping out loud not even noticing Kahoko.

"_Gaaa! We're on the school's newspaper! I guess it's pretty okay if we reveal we have a relationship! But I can't get enough with this people staring at me!!" _Kahoko thought.

"Konnichiwa." Kahoko greeted and saw Len hiding under the piano.

"Konnichiwa, Kahoko." Len greeted back and sighed.

"Were you invaded by several people just now?" Kahoko asked curiously and went near Len.

"Yeah, a lot of them were getting near me. And they were chasing me. I got pissed so I ran and hide here." He said.

"Ohh… we're both in the school's newspaper. Is it okay if everyone knows about 'us'?"

Len think for a moment and sighed.

"_I have no plans in revealing this to anyone, I guess we just get caught accidentally. I don't want my parents know about this." _Len thought.

"I guess… it's okay." Len answered.

"Yosh!! It's time to practice!" Kahoko said and pulled Len under the piano.

Both of them prepared their violins and went in their positions.

"Ready, On three… one… two… three…" Len said and started playing.

They played at the same time and ended at the same time.

"Sugoi! I improved a lot, ain't I?" Kahoko asked.

"You did, that's great." Len said and smiled.

"_His smile… why is it so warm? I'll keep that as a memory… his smile."_ Kahoko thought.

Kahoko smiled back.

"I love you…" Len said in a whisper.

"What did you say?" Kahoko asked.

"I'll fetch you at your classroom after class." He said.

"Oh, ok. I thought you said something else. I'll wait for you. Ja Ne!" Kahoko said and waved goodbye.

"Ja!"

--

"According to the standard notation for inverse functions (f-1), you will also often see these written…" the teacher said while blabbering about Trigonometry in front of the class.

"Sir! Sir!" the student from yesterday raised her hand again.

"Yes?" the teacher asked. "Do you have a question?"

"Well, yes sir, I have a question."

"Oh ok, what is it then?"

"When are you going to be married? Because you're wearing an engagement ring on your left hand." The student said.

The whole class laughed.

The teacher blushed again, but he blushed more than yesterday.

"Well uhh… ano… eto… I uhh…"

"Our class is getting weirder and weirder these days." Nao said.

"Yeah, like we're in the different world." Mio continued.

"You're right, the teacher sure is a Baka, but I guess it's a good thing. At least he's teaching what we need to learn. Except for the fact that he sometimes say nonsense." Kahoko replied.

bell rings

Everyone jumped from their seats and left the classroom.

"Are you coming with us Kaho-chan?" Mio asked.

"I can't." Kahoko replied with a sad face.

"I told you Mio, she can't come. She has a date with Tsukimori-kun so we can't come." Nao said.

Kahoko blushed.

"Oh yeah!! The Violin romance sure is happening! Good luck, Kaho-chan!" Mio said and left with Nao.

Kahoko scratched her head.

"_Is this for real? The violin romance?" _Kahoko thought.

"Hino… I'm glad you're here." A familiar voice suddenly said.

Kahoko looked at the door and expected that it's Len, but it wasn't.

"Oh, Tsuchiura-kun. It's been a while." Kahoko said.

"Yeah, it really has been a while." Tsuchiura answered.

"So what's up?" Kahoko asked while preparing her things.

"I have something to tell you before I lost to Tsukimori-kun, Hino." He suddenly said seriously.

"_Lost to Tsukimori-kun? I don't get it." _Kahoko thought.

"Oh okay, sure. What about?"

"I love you, Hino."

Behind the doors, someone was listening intently.

"Ohh…" Kahoko blushed.

There's this silence that always happened between them, until Kahoko broke it.

"Gomenasai, Tsuchiura-kun. I can't return my love to you, I love someone else. Gomenasai." Kahoko apologized and bowed.

Tsuchiura was surprised about Hino, he didn't actually expect her to apologize.

"It's okay. Well, see you tomorrow I guess." Tsuchiura said and left.

"_I guess I can't really win over Tsukimori-kun, huh." _Tsuchiura thought.

A few seconds later, Len went inside the classroom.

"Was it Tsuchiura-kun just now?" Len asked, pretending that he didn't hear everything about their conversation.

"Yeah, could we go now? It's getting late." Kahoko said and pulled Len.

Both of them were holding each others hand again and they don't even care if someone was looking at them.

"_I'm actually quite relieved when everyone knows that we love each other." _Kahoko thought.

* * *

--

a/n: haha. X) I'm glad that someone reviewed! So I immediately wrote down the next chapter! I hope you liked it.

Lots of love,

PurpleBlackGoth


	3. Promise me

Only for you – Chapter three

**Only for you – Chapter three**

* * *

**Summary: **They just realized that they love each other. But what if their love will end in such a tragic accident? Will he ever accept that… she's dead? She's not dead. LenxKahoko! please review. :D

* * *

a/n: hey pipz! :) so, thanks for the reviews you gave for the first two chapters. I'm inspired!! Haha. Anyway.

Thank you for the following: **Rosiel, Pathetic Rainbow, gillx, ryuuki.18, VeronicaXT, kitsunefoxie, ****Bella-n-Edward4Eternity****, and ****shocksimpretty**

**Pathetic Rainbow:**_(smiles) _Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, yeah… Tsuchiura's out of the picture but his heart can't stop beating about Kahoko. X) haha. Okay, that was a bit corny. Yeah, Yunoki is a Kill joy! _(evil laugh)_ anyway, it kind'a suites his character.

**Bella-n-Edward4Eternity****:** heyy! :D ohh. I can't answer that 'coz I don't want to spoil the story. Anyway, I'll just ask everyone if you want a sad ending or a happy ending! X)

* * *

"**I love you, Hino." Tsuchiura said.**

**Behind the doors, someone was listening intently.**

"**Ohh…" Kahoko blushed. **

**There's this silence that always happened between them, until Kahoko broke it.**

"**Gomenasai, Tsuchiura-kun. I can't return my love to you, I love someone else. Gomenasai." Kahoko apologized and bowed.**

**Tsuchiura was surprised about Hino, he didn't actually expect her to apologize.**

"**It's okay. Well, see you tomorrow I guess." Tsuchiura said and left.**

"_**I guess I can't really win over Tsukimori-kun, huh." **_**Tsuchiura thought.**

**A few seconds later, Len went inside the classroom.**

"**Was it Tsuchiura-kun just now?" Len asked, pretending that he didn't hear everything about their conversation.**

"**Yeah, could we go now? It's getting late." Kahoko said and pulled Len.**

**Both of them were holding each others hand again and they don't even care if someone was looking at them.**

"_**I'm actually quite relieved when everyone knows that we love each other." **_**Kahoko thought.**

--

While both Kahoko and Len are walking together with their violins, Len never let go of Kahoko's hand.

They have this silence all along the way while they're walking and Kahoko can't get enough with it.

"Ano… L-len…" Kahoko broke the silence.

"Hm?" Len just said still holding her hand.

"Where are we going?" Kahoko asked.

Suddenly, Kahoko's stomach complained with this groaning sound.

Kahoko blushed and Len started to laugh softly.

"We're going to feed your stomach." Len just said and started pulling Kahoko to a fancy restaurant.

It was a fancy restaurant that only high class people go and eat, and both of them we're eating there.

Some of the waiters and waitresses were looking at them and started gossiping.

"_Here we go again…" _Kahoko thought.

They sat at a corner and Len started to order for the both of them.

"Excuse me, may I take a picture of Tsukimori-kun and Hino-san." A man went near them bringing a camera.

"Oh, who are you?" Kahoko asked.

"I'm a reporter." The man showed his I.D. to Len and Kahoko and he suddenly took pictures of them.

Then lots of reporters and paparazzi came inside and took pictures and started asking them random questions.

Len was cold as usual while Kahoko was embarrassed.

"Len, are you really famous?" Kahoko asked in a whisper.

"No, only my mom." He answered with a stern tone.

"But how come they're here?" she said and pointed the reporters.

"I don't know." Len shrugged.

"Tsukimori-kun! Have you ever kissed Hino-san?" one of the reporters started to ask and it caught the couple's attention.

Kahoko blushed and looked away while Len looked at Kahoko.

"Yeah…" Len said and pulled Kahoko's wrist and their face were near.

Kahoko blushed more.

"Len, what are you doing?" she asked blushing hardly.

"_Don't even think about kissing me in front of these people!!" _Kahoko yelled on her mind.

"I love you, Kahoko." Len said and kissed Kahoko on the lips in front of the reporters.

Some reporters were grinning and took some pictures more.

"Aww… that was sweet Hino-san!" a familiar voice said.

Kahoko cut the kiss and looked for whose voice is that.

Then she saw someone waving from behind… it was Amou.

"Okay everyone, go out of my away and stay out from this restaurant!" Amou said and all of the reporters leave the restaurant while she's the only one left.

"Don't make stupid reports at school anymore, Amou-san." Len said with a cold tone.

"Hai! Anyway, you're such a great couple so I don't need to! But making that 'Violin Romance' article sure made a hit around the whole school!" Amou continued saying.

Then their food already arrived, and Kahoko immediately eat her food while Len maintained his manners while eating.

Amou sighed and she decided to leave. "Ja!"

Len ignored her while Kahoko waved goodbye at her.

--

_After eating…_

"Len! That food was great! So where's next?" Kahoko asked.

"We're going to practice, at home." Len said and hold Kahoko's hand.

When they arrived at home, they didn't noticed that there's already a car parked inside… and it was Hamai Misa's car.

"Okaeri, Len-kun." A voice said.

While Len was holding Kahoko's hand he saw her mother on the living room holding a camera.

"_Not again..." _Len thought

She started to take pictures of Kahoko and Len together while they're still holding each others hands.

"Gomenasai, Hamai Misa." Kahoko apologized.

"Mo-mother?! You're home! You didn't tell me right me right away." Len said still holding Kahoko's hand.

"I went home because of great news that you and Hino-chan are going to marry. How come you never told me that?" Hamai Misa asked and grinned.

Kahoko and Len blushed.

"It's not that! We have no plans at all." Len said still blushing.

"_I can't believe that Len acts differently when it comes to his parents." _Kahoko thought.

Kahoko was quiet and was blushing really hard. She hardly noticed that she and Len were still holding hands.

"So, what's that holding hands mean?" Hamai Misa asked again and smiled mischievously and pointed at their hands.

Kahoko and Len both looked at their hands and broke it. They were still blushing.

Hamai Misa and her husband both laughed hard.

"Anyway, Len... I and your mother will plan everything in your wedding so don't worry. Your wedding will be filled with music and romance." Len's father said.

"There, there hon. don't be so excited, how 'bout tomorrow will be their wedding? I already asked one of the people I know if they could plan a wedding a.s.a.p., and they really do! How 'bout that Len-kun?" Hamai Misa continued.

"Mother! Stop planning things okay, I and Hino are going to practice for your concert. We have no intention to marry right away." Len said with his stern voice and hold Kahoko's hand and pulled her to his room.

"Aww… aren't they a cute couple? It brings back memories." Hamai Misa said and wondered.

"Yeah, I think their love story will be like no other. Just like the Violin Romance our fellow friends experienced." Her husband said.

--

"Gomen ne." Len apologized when they arrived at his room.

Kahoko smiled and hugged Len. "It's okay, I thought it was funny that you're parents really act like that. It's different from your personality 'yah know."

Len sighed a bit. "They've been always like that. Maybe that's why I'm the stone-faced at school."

Kahoko giggled and smiled again.

"Yeah, sure. You do have a stone face but your love is warm."

Len laughed softly and asked. "Where'd you get that?"

"The line? Ohh… haha, I got it from a movie. It was my favorite movie when Mio and Nao went to movies together."

Len smiled at Kahoko.

He leaned his head on her shoulders and he brushed her hair.

"Please, Kahoko… I don't want you to leave me." Len said seriously.

Len noticed that Kahoko nodded.

"Promise you'll be here right by my side, always." Len said seriously again.

Kahoko nodded.

"I will." She said.

"Good."

"Len, what if I die? What will you do? What will happen? My promise won't come true!" Kahoko said and started to worry.

"No, you won't die."

"I won't…?"

"It can't happen… it's because your mine."

Kahoko just smiled and Len hugged her more.

"As long as you're with me, it won't happen." Len said with determination.

"Aishiteru, Len."

"I love you too, Kahoko."

Len touched her face and kissed her deeply.

--

_At a café…_

"Fuuyumi-chan, are you going to Hamai Misa's concert next week?" Yunoki asked.

"I don't know, but I'll go for sure. Kaho-senpai will be playing with Tsukimori-senpai." Fuyuumi answered.

"Yeah, it'll will b a great performance." Shimizu continued.

While they were talking they noticed that Hihara and Tsuchiura were both dumbfounded.

"Hey you two, it's still not yet the end of the world." Yunoki said while both Fuyuumi and Shimizu nodded.

"It's just that… that…" Hihara said and pointed at the television that was airing the news.

It caught their attention and saw both Tsukimori and Hino on T.V.!

"I see, so both of you are jealous?" Shimizu asked.

Tsuchiura and Hihara nodded and then looked at each other because they don't know that they both like Hino.

"Come on you too, you shouldn't be like that." Yunoki said.

"All you can do now is to be happy for Kahoko-senpai." Fuyuumi said and Shimizu nodded.

"I guess, maybe that's the only thing we can do." Shimizu said.

Both Tsuchiura and Hihara sighed.

"I guess we should be happy for them." Tsuchiura said.

--

"One… two… three…" Len said and started playing with Kahoko.

As they play together, it sounds sweetly.

"This will be the greatest and most anticipated performance in my concert next week." Hamai Misa said.

"Yeah…" her husband agreed.

When the music ended, it made a great feeling for them.

"_It was…" _Kahoko thought.

"_Great…" _Len thought at the same time.

"Let's call it a day, Kahoko." Len said.

"Hai!" Kahoko said and then packed her things.

When she's ready, she waved goodbye and was about to leave Len's room.

But Len quickly took her wrist and said, "I'll walk you home."

While walking, they noticed that there are only a few people staying outside because it was already late.

They're holding hands and both of them weren't embarrassed when people look at them.

When they arrived at Kahoko's house they exchanged goodbyes.

"I'll fetch you tomorrow morning so that you won't be late." Len said and left.

"Ok." Kahoko said and went inside.

When she was about to went inside, "Thanks for everything, Len-kun!"

Len heard it and looked back and smiled.

"_I know… he'll be there for me… always…" _Kahoko thought.

* * *

a/n: okayyy.. :) please review! :) To the ones who reviewed, I love you sooo much! You inspire me in making this story. :) And to the ones who haven't reviewed yet, **REVIEW! **HAHA. Anyway, I'm sad these days because I'm transferring schools. :( it's quite sad thought, but I actually want to transfer that's all. I guess it will be hard for me.

So here's a question for everyone, Do you want Kahoko to die? Or not? If not, what kind of condition? Amnesia? Cancer? Or whatever? X) Please review your votes!! :)

Lots of love,

PurpleBlackGoth. :)


	4. Music be one

Only for you – Chapter four

**Only for you – Chapter four**

* * *

**Summary: **They just realized that they love each other. But what if their love will end in such a tragic accident? Will he ever accept that… she's dead? She's not dead. LenxKahoko! please review. :D

* * *

**a/n:** hey pipz! Thanks for your great reviews! ;) trust me, you inspire me! And I love you sooo much! So the votes for Kahoko is still on going. So here's a question for everyone, Do you want Kahoko to die? Or not? If not, what kind of condition? Amnesia? Cancer? Or whatever? X) Please review your votes!! :)

**Rosiel: **Yeah, a car accident would be a good idea. HAHA. Thanks for reviewing! :) yeah, and Kahoko really is clumsy. She always fall to Tsukimori-kun. X)

**Pathetic Rainbow:** haha. Me too! I thought Cancer would be a great idea! It's actually the first thing I thought. Btw, what kind of Cancer? HAHA. I'm still waiting for other readers' opinion.

**gillx:** Metoo, I don't actually want her to die**. **Amnesia would be good too, and it's so nice to see Len caring for Kahoko. But I know he always care for here. :)) anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Bella-n-Edward4eternity: **Thanks for reviewing and loving my story! Aww. Yeah, I don't actually want Kahoko to die. I just want to make the story really interesting so I'm asking everyone. :) haha. Anyway, yeah. She'll be sick, that'll be also good.

**sophie29: **Thanks for reviewing. Anyway, yeah! Me too! I love La Corda d'Oro, the guys are soooo addicting! :)) btw, yeah, amnesia is good too. HAHA.

**endingstars: **haha. Thanks for reviewing! So what do you think what'll happen to Kahoko? ;)

**kutchi: **thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I just hope that Kahoko won't die. :(

* * *

**When she's ready, she waved goodbye and was about to leave Len's room.**

**But Len quickly took her wrist and said, "I'll walk you home."**

**While walking, they noticed that there are only a few people staying outside because it was already late.**

**They're holding hands and both of them weren't embarrassed when people look at them.**

**When they arrived at Kahoko's house they exchanged goodbyes.**

"**I'll fetch you tomorrow morning so that you won't be late." Len said and left.**

"**Ok." Kahoko said and went inside.**

**When she was about to went inside, "Thanks for everything, Len-kun!"**

**Len heard it and looked back and smiled.**

"_**I know… he'll be there for me… always…" **_**Kahoko thought.**

--

The day before the concert was exciting for the people who'll watch it. Especially from the Concour participants that are personally invite by Hama Misa.

Except for Len and Kahoko that's been practicing for days, they don't know what'll happen tomorrow.

When Kahoko and Len ended their piece, they were contented and happy about it.

"I'm nervous." Kahoko suddenly said.

"_I'm nervous, maybe Len's not nervous at all. He's a great performer after all." _She thought.

"Me too." Len suddenly said that made Kahoko surprised.

"You are? How come?"

"I got nerves too. That's why I'm also nervous." Len answered with a sarcastic tone.

Kahoko giggled a bit.

"Yeah, right. Let's take a break! We've been practicing for hours already." Kahoko said and pulled Len.

"Hai."

--

"Hihara-senpai, you want to come with us?" Tsuchiura asked while Fuyuumi, Shimizu and Yunoki are with him.

"Sure, what'll we do anyway?" Hihara asked.

Yunoki smiled, and Fuyuumi blushed.

"We're going to visit Hino-chan and Tsukimori-kun while they're practicing." Yunoki answered.

"Kahoko-senpai's and Tsukimori-senpai's music are both amazing, that's why we're going." Shimizu continued.

"And… ano… I brought food for them… in case they're already t-t-tired of practicing." Fuyuumi continued.

"Food? That's great! Let's go." Hihara said and left with them.

--

When Kahoko went down with Len, the living room and the kitchen are both empty.

"Did your parents left?" Kahoko asked Len.

"Yeah, maybe they went to the auditorium where we'll be performing." Len answered.

_(Doorbell rings)_

Len went to the door and opened it and revealed his fellow participants from the last concours.

"Konnichiwa, Tsukimori-kun/Tsukimori-senpai!" Everyone said in unison.

Len's eyes widened and surprised to see them coming in his house.

"We brought snacks!!" Hihara said.

"Konnichiwa, Kahoko-senpai." Shimizu and Fuyuumi greeted at the same time while both of them blushed.

"Konnichiwa, Kahoko-chan." Yunoki greeted.

Tsuchiura just waved and then glared at Len.

"_How can I lose to a useless person like him." _Tsuchiura thought.

"Kahoko-chan!!" Hihara yelled and went near Kahoko.

"Minna-san! I'm so glad you came to visit." Kahoko said and smiled.

"Hey, Hino. I heard you slept here last night, is that true?" Tsuchiura asked.

Kahoko blushed while Len smirked and glared at Tsuchiura.

"Oh my, so you did." Yunoki said and laughed.

"Yeah, right." Tsukimori said.

"Yosh! Yosh! Let's eat our snacks!" Hihara said and pulled Kahoko and Len to sit on the couch.

"Hihara-senpai, ano… it's for Hino-senpai and Tsukimori-senpai." Fuyuumi said.

"Oh it's okay, Fuuyumi-chan. Let's share it to everyone." Kahoko said and smiled.

"Ha-hai." Fuyuumi answered.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone said and started eating snacks that Fuyuumi brought.

--

_The next day…_

"Ohh! Where's my violin?" Kahoko asked while she's panicking looking for her violin case.

"You're carrying it already." Len said and pointed at her violin case that she's holding.

"Oh!! Arigatou, Len-kun! Wait! I haven't changed my clothes yet!"

Then Len gave a box to Kahoko.

"Open it." He said.

Kahoko opened the box and saw a lovely sating dress.

(a/n: here's Hino's dress. :) LINK: www(dot)formalgownsdirect(dot)co(dot)uk/cocktail(percent)200601(percent)20s(dot)jpg)

"Arigatou!! Len-kun! Thanks for everything!" Kahoko said and gave Len a soft kiss and left to change clothes.

Len smiled and then waited for her to change.

A few minutes later, she went out of the bathroom and showed him the dress that he gave.

"Len-kun, is this okay?" she asked.

Her hair was all tied up and her body fit exactly on the dress.

"You look beautiful…" he said in a whisper and blushed a bit.

"What did you say?" Kahoko asked because she didn't hear what he said.

"Beautiful." He said in his stern voice.

Kahoko blushed.

"Let's go, we're late." Len said and pulled Kahoko out of the house.

A car was ready for them to go at the Auditorium that they're going to perform at.

--

"I'm soooo excited for, Kaho-chan!" Hihara said and sat on his seat.

"Me too." Tsuchiura said.

"I'm excited about what kind of music they'll play." Shimizu added.

The 5 of them sat on their seat in a row.

Hihara and Tsuchiura were sitting together on the right side, Yunoki was on the middle, while Shimizu and Fuyuumi were seating together beside Yunoki.

"The Hamai Misa 'Best of me' Concert will start in 5 minutes. So please stay on your seats." The announcer said.

--

"Hamai Misa-san, the concert will start in 5 minutes." One of the crew said.

"Oh ok, I'll coming on the backstage." Hamai Misa said and then stood up.

"Good luck, Hama Misa-san!" Kahoko said and bowed.

Len just smiled at her mother.

"Come on, Kahoko! Call me 'Mother' instead." Hamai Misa said and then grinned.

Kahoko's sweat dropped and smiled.

"Ha-Hai, M-mother?" She answered.

"Ja! See you later, you two!" Hamai Misa said and waved then left.

"Mother?" Len said with a teasing tone at Kahoko.

"Is your mother really like that?" Kahoko asked.

"I actually don't know. She's weird. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay! Ahehe. You're mother is really nice."

"Yeah, she really is." Len said with a grin.

"_It's because of her that's why we're this close." _Len thought.

--

_An hour has passed…_

"Ano, Tsukimori-kun and Hino-san, you're up next." The crew a while ago said.

Len and Kahoko took their violins and get ready.

"You know what to do?" Len asked making sure that Kahoko's ready.

"Hai." Kahoko answered.

When they went outside the dressing room and went to the backstage, Hamai Misa was about to end her piece.

--

"That was a lovely piece by Hamai Misa." Tsuchiura said.

"Yeah, it sounded so relaxing." Shimizu said.

"So Kahoko-chan and Tsukimori-kun are up next, I wonder what kind of performance they'll perform." Yunoki continued and looked at Hihara.

He giggled because his eyes are widened waiting for Kahoko and then he looked at Fuyuumi who was still blushing the whole time because she was sitting next to Shimizu.

"For our next and last performer, let me introduce my son, Len-kun and his wife, Hino Kahoko." Hamai Misa said on the microphone.

--

_At the backstage…_

"For our next and last performer, let me introduce my son, Len and his wife, Hino Kahoko." Hamai Misa said on the microphone.

"_Wife?" _Len and Kahoko thought at the same time and blushed.

"Hey, you two. You got to go!" the crew said and pushed the couple on stage.

Everyone applauded and cheered for them.

Both of them were still blushing.

"It's okay, enjoy your music!" Hamai Misa said and smiled for both of them.

Len and Kahoko went in their positions while Kahoko's attention is with Len.

"On three…" Len whispered.

"One… two… three…" Len mouthed the words and started playing with Kahoko.

They started on the same time and their full attention is with their music.

--

"**Len-kun, and Kaho-chan… To make a violin duet, you must make your music one." Tsukimori-kun's father said.**

"**Hai." Len and Kahoko said at the same time.**

--

"_Make our music… one." _Kahoko and Len thought at the same time.

"_Their music is… wonderful." _Hamai Misa thought.

"_It's far way better on what they did at Fuyuumi's rest house." _Yunoki thought.

"_They make their music really great." _Shimizu thought.

"Sugoi." Tsuchiura and Hihara said at the same time.

"_Kaho-senpai, your music really is great. And with Tsukimori-senpai, it's far way better than before." _Fuyuumi thought.

Then their music ended.

--

Everyone applauded loudly with their great performance.

"Thank you so much for coming to my concert." Hamai Misa said on the microphone and bowed.

At the same time, Kahoko and Len bowed as well holding each other's hands.

--

When Len, Kahoko and Hamai Misa returned to their dressing rooms, they saw Yunoki, Hihara, Tsuchiura, Fuyuumi and Shimizu together waiting for them.

"Hamai Misa, your performance was absolutely wonderful!" Tsuchiura said.

"Oh, thank you Tsuchiura-kun." Hamai Misa answered.

"Hai, it really is." Yunoki continued.

"By the way, are you coming to Len and Kahoko's wedding?" Hamai Misa asked.

Tsuchiura and Hihara's eyes widened while Yunoki mouthed the word, _"Oh", _while Fuyuumi blushed and Shimizu staring at Hamai Misa.

"Tsukimori-sempai and Kahoko-sempai marrying?" Shimizu asked.

Hamai Misa nodded.

"Oh my, oh my." Yunoki said.

"No everyone! It's not what you think!!" Kahoko said while she's still blushing more.

"…and it's not your business." Tsukimori continued.

"Kaho-chan, marrying with Tsukimori-kun? Noooo!" Hihara said.

"No… no… it can't be!!" Tsuchiura said.

"But it's great news, right?" Fuyuumi asked.

"It's not what you think everyone. My mother was just joking." Tsukimori said with his cold voice while he's still blushing.

Hamai Misa laughed softly while Kahoko is still blushing.

"It's a joke, Hihara-senai." Kahoko said.

"A joke? A joke?!" Hihara said with a panicking tone. He went near Tsukimori and hold his shoulders and looked at him eye to eye. "Marrying is a serious thing! You should pick the one who you truly love!" he said and looked at Kahoko.

"But he loves Kahoko-chan, so you don't need to worry Hihara-kun. And I'm sorry if I bothered you so much, people. It was a joke; I'm just testing you guys." Hamai Misa said with a laughing tone.

Everyone's sweat dropped and it kind'a bothered to everyone.

"Anyway, I must go home first. Sayounara!" Hamai Misa and waved goodbye.

"Sayounara!" everyone said.

"By the way, Len-kun, one of my sponsors gave this to me for a trip for two to Kyoto, and I'm giving this to both of you." Hamai Misa said smiling and gave two tickets to Len.

"Kyoto?" Len and Kahoko asked.

"Yep, Ja!" Hamai Misa said and left.

"I guess we have to leave now!" Yunoki said and waved goodbye then everyone followed.

There was silence when Len and Kahoko were left inside the room.

A strange silence…

"Are we going?" Len cut the silence.

Kahoko looked at Len and smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Kahoko said.

"_A time only with her… maybe this'll be only once… but… I'll make this trip memorable." _Len thought.

* * *

**a/n:** heyz! :-h haha. So this ends the fourth chapter. :) I hope everyone loved it. And yeah, the voting for Kahoko is still on! ;)) Please **REVIEW **your answers. :)

**Lots of love,**

PurpleBlackGoth ;)


End file.
